The Only One
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: A continuation 2 months from the last episode. Its the end of their sophomore year and Summer is approaching. How much have things changed in the last few months? AngelaJordan pairing
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to try writing something besides a Gilmore Girls fic and what could be better than a My So Called Life one?? I'm very sad that this show had to end but oh well it had a hell of a season.

This story will begin during the end of their sophomore year in high school, which is almost where the show really did leave off. So to keep everyone from being confused we will just say it begins 2 months after Jordan and Angela drove away together that night. And just so everyone knows ahead of time, this is a Jordan/Angela fic...as if she would have really even given Brian Krakow a second thought when she had Jordan Catalano waiting for.

Angela V/O: What can I say? I'm still in love with Jordan. No matter how much I want to punish him for what he did, I just can't bring myself to do it. After Brian informed me that he wrote the letter, I felt betrayed by Jordan and Brian, mostly by Brian. I mean, I've always known that Brian Krakow had this crush on me but I have made it perfectly clear to him the feelings were not mutual and to move on. I understand why Brian wrote the letter for Jordan, it was his way of living vicariously through him, to Brian it was as if becoming him. But Jordan didn't see it that way, he saw it as a way out, or in his case the way back in. Jordan confessed to me that same night that he didn't actually write the letter which he apologized for as well as everything that he had done in the past to hurt me. It wasn't exactly the amazing words that I read in that letter but it still meant the same actually coming from him. Jordan had finally opened up to me and I was once again in love with him by the time he dropped me off at home. We've been happily and openly dating for two months now. I can honestly say I've never been happier, I wish that I could say the same for my mom.

Angela stopped at the end of the stairs listening to what her mom was saying to Danielle before walking into the kitchen without warning.

"Danielle I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late for work."

"But I don't want to go stay with dad I don't understand why I have to. Why doesn't Angela have to go?"

"Angela is older, it's different. Danielle I'm sorry but it's your dads weekend to have you anyway. Besides I have to go out of town this weekend for a conference and I'm not going to be home to watch you."

"This is so unfair." Danielle continued to pout as she made her way out the door and headed for the bus.

"Remember, your dad will be picking you up from school this afternoon." Patty screamed after her daughter had already slammed the door.

After Danielle left Angela decided it was safe to go into the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"Oh Angela I'm running late. Are you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself this weekend?"

"Yeah of course I'll be fine." Angela knew that her mom was trying to read her so she turned around taking a sip of her juice that was already poured. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah honey?" She asked distracted as she rustled through her briefcase for something.

"I want to stay with you know like full time. I don't want to see dad, not with her. I mean he can come see me, but I don't see why I should have to interrupt my life just because he decided to desert his family for another women."

"If it were up to me Angela it would definitely be that way. I love you." She said giving her a quick hug.

"I love you too mom."

Patty stared down at her watch. "Oh geez I've got to go, I'm already going to be so late. Angela be good this weekend, and please don't let me come home to a disaster."

"I promise everything is going to be fine mom."

"Okay I got to get going I'll see you Monday."

"Bye mom." Angela yelled to her as the door shut.

Angela V/O: Ever since my parents split up things have been a lot better between me and my mom. It's like we finally live on the same planet and we both really just want each other to be happy. I still love my dad but I can't forgive for what he did, at least not yet.

At the sound of the familiar horn she snapped out of her daze and ran outside. She quickly climbed into the passenger seat of the familiar red convertible and was greeted with a long kiss.

"Hello." Jordan whispered to her as their lips parted.

"Hi."

Jordan pulled into his normal spot at school and turned off the engine. Angela hadn't really been paying attention and continued to stare out the window in a trance.

"So..." Jordan said bringing her back to reality. She smiled at him. "Is everything okay, you seem kind of out of it?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been thinking a lot about my parents situation lately. But I'm fine." Angela could tell he wasn't quite sure what to say about the situation with her parents when he remained quiet. "So, you have any plans for the weekend yet?"

"I have band practice tonight but after that nothing. Why, what are your plans?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Not sure, haven't really made any yet. It's unfortunate too having the entire house to myself all weekend long." She said stressing the last word.

"Like your mom would really leave you and your sister alone. You forget Angela your mom and I we sort of bonded the last few months." Jordan said with a smile.

"No really she's gone. She had to go out of town for business this weekend, it was sort of last minute."

"Okay yeah but your sister will still be there. That's pretty much the same as having your mom in the house."

"Nope, this is the weekend she has to stay with dad."

"Oh okay, so what time should I get there?" He asked very serious.

"I thought you had band practice."

"Yeah for like an hour after school...you said the house was yours all weekend."

"Just come by after practice then...we can watch a movie or something."

"It's a date." He said closing the deal with a kiss. "I gotta get going, I have to meet Tino about practice before my first class. I'll see you in English." Jordan quickly got out of the car leaving Angela alone.

Angela V/O: Jordan has changed so much in the past few months. With the help of me and Brian he is managed to maintain a C average. After the letter incident I suggested to Jordan that he switch tutors but he insisted that Brian, or Brain as he likes to call him, understands him and that he didn't want to have to start all over with someone new. It's a good thing though, Jordan actually wanting stability in his life. No more of the whatever happens, happens attitude.

Angela got out of the car and started walking towards her first class. She hadn't been out of the car for more then thirty seconds before she heard her call her name.

"Angela, hey wait up." Rayanne called out to her.

Angela V/O: Rayanne and I finally made up but things between us are different now. It's not like how it used to be and honestly I don't think it ever will be that way again. I still feel as if she stole something from me that I cherished but then quickly tried to give it back hoping there would be no consequences.

"Hey Rayanne." Angela kept walking as Rayanne caught up to her.

"So Ricky and I were thinking about going to a movir or something tonight, you wanna come along with us? And before you say no, let me just say how much Ricky and I have missed you lately."

"Rayanne I'm sorry but I can't, I just made plans with Jordan for tonight."

"Oh right of course. Well if it's not too weird maybe we could all go out and see a movie together?"

"Why would that be weird?" Angela asked an obvious question mainly just wanting to see what Rayanne's response would be.

"Well you know, all of us have never really hung out together like as a group before, especially after...you know."

"Yeah well I would ask but we sort of made plans to be alone tonight."

"Oh." Rayanne hadn't expected that, she began to scratch her head confused and acted as if she had just remembered something important. "You know what, I just remembered...I gotta meet Tino, he was doing like this favor for me. I have to go find him before school starts. I'll see you later Angela." She said as she began to walk in the other direction.

"Rayanne?" Angela called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"Jordan was meeting Tino before school, under the bleachers, to talk about band practice. I'm sure that's still where they are."

"Oh right thanks." Rayanne began to run before she could be stopped again.

Angela turned back towards the school and continued to walk towards her first class. She was already wishing this day could be over, she knew it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is short but I had it ready and figured why not post it? By the way I've made a myspace dedicated to my fanfiction, for those of you who want to add me.  you can link directly to it by going to my profile on Angela…hey. I'm glad I ran into you before school was over." Sharon loudly announced bumping into Angela in the bathroom. "My mom left some important papers at your house last weekend. Your mom was like helping her with something. Anyways she asked if I could pick them up for her today after school."

"Oh well yeah sure. Come by after school."

Angela V/O: Sharon and I have become closer, not as close as we were when we were younger, but it's slowly getting there. I'm still uncomfortable asking her questions. There are so many things I just want to say and ask but I'm still not quite sure how. It's not the same kind of friendship that I had with Rayanne, with her you didn't even have to ask the questions…she already knew what you were going to ask before you did.

"Hey Sharon?"

"Yeah?"

"I sort of wanted to talk to you about something. You think you will have time to stay a little while this afternoon?"

Sharon turned away from the mirror and stared at Angela. "Well I guess so, but what is it? What's going on?" She asked intrigued.

"I just have some questions and I know that you have experience in the topic so I was hoping I could talk to you…"

"Is this about Jordan…are the two of you…"

"Sshhh, I don't want talk about this here, especially here." Angela made it clear looking around at the crowded bathroom. "So you'll stop by around four?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Sharon continued to watch Angela. "Are you sure everything is okay Angela?"

"Yeah everything is fine, it's great actually."

"Okay, how's your mom doing? You know with the whole thing about your dad? I mean I've talked to her but you know how adults are they put on that fake smile in front of teenagers to make them think everything is okay."

"I think she is going to be fine, believe it or not things have been a lot better…for both of us lately." Angela explained as they walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"That's good. So she already left for that business trip or is she leaving later on tonight?"

"She already left, this morning."

"Angela?" Jordan yelled from behind them and quickly caught up.

"I'll see you after school." Angela said to Sharon quickly before Jordan got there. Sharon took the hint and made her way over to her locker.

"She took off fast." Jordan commented.

"Yeah she has a class. What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say hey. I saw you so I figured…" Jordan explained pulling his hands out of his pockets and grabbing both of hers. "So is your last class important or you think maybe you could skip it?"

"Nothing major happening, I guess I could skip it. Why what about you? Should you be skipping class?"

"I won't be missing anything, we have a sub today. You know how pointless it is to go to class on the day you get a sub."

"Yeah I guess so." She said smiling.

"So let's get out of here."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Your house."

"What about band practice?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Tino had something else he had to do today so he cancelled kind of last minute. So I'm all yours."

Angela turned to look back to see if Sharon was still watching them but she was out of sight. "Alright let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan reappeared from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand. "You guys never have as much food anymore…you know, as you did?" 

"You mean as we did when my dad lived here?" 

"Well yeah, I guess so. It was just an observation." He quickly tried to talk his way out of it realizing he shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. 

"Yeah I guess my mom isn't quite into cooking as much as he was." Jordan took a seat next to her on the couch. 

"So what are you watching?" He asked taking another bite of the sandwich. 

"Nothing really, just flipping through channels." She looked over at him before saying anything else. He seemed to be very content eating his sandwich and watching the channels change before his eyes. "So Rayanne asked if maybe we would want to go out tonight, to see a movie, as a group thing." 

"Yeah, so did you want to go?" 

"I don't know, maybe. I mean I didn't really know what we were going to do tonight." 

Jordan smiled at her. "What did you want to do?"

_Angela V/O: What do I want to do…well for starters I'd like for us to be completely alone and at some point rip those clothes off of you and make love all night. _

"Maybe we should go to the movies with everyone…I mean there's only so much we can do here in the house. Or maybe we should invite everyone here; we could rent movies and get a bunch of junk food." 

_Angela V/O: Ever since we got back together he has been the perfect gentleman. Not once has he mentioned sex, which I find amazing considering the amount of times he mentioned it before. At first it was nice, not being pressured but now that I feel like I'm ready it's becoming a bit frustrating._

"Yeah I guess we could do that. It looks like it might rain tonight anyway, it's probably best that we stay in." 

"Oh yeah Tino mentioned that, supposedly there is going to be this wicked lightening storm tonight too. Maybe we should watch some scary movies; it would be perfect for the night." 

"Okay maybe for you it will, but I'd rather not be scared to go to sleep tonight." 

"Don't worry; I won't leave you until you're sound asleep." He assured her. 

"Or maybe you don't have to leave me tonight at all…" The sudden knock at the door interrupted their conversation. 

Angela opened the front door revealing Sharon. "Hey." 

"Hey, did you still need to talk to me?" Sharon asked as she walked inside and began taking off her jacket. "I will do anything to avoid going home early; my mom is on the warpath today." 

"Oh well we could just talk later." Angela explained looking behind Sharon over to Jordan who still sat on the couch behind her. 

Sharon quickly took notice of him and began to feel a bit awkward. "Oh, I didn't know you had company, sorry about that." 

"No it's okay. We were just planning what we are going to do tonight. Apparently it's going to be a scary movie night. You could stay if you want?" Angela offered. "Rayanne and Ricky are coming too." 

"Oh okay then, sure I'd love to."

"We should probably go ahead and get the movies for tonight…it's a rainy Friday night; the video store is going to be packed." Jordan announced standing from the couch. 

"Yeah you're right, but maybe you should just go alone, I have to help Sharon find some papers her mom left over here a few days ago."

"Alright, I'll be back soon…" He gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Both girls waited for the door to close to say anything else. 

"Have I mentioned to you how adorable the two of you are together? I have to hand it to you Angela; you've done something that no one else has ever been able to pull off. You've domesticated Jordan."

"Yeah well I'm beginning to think I've changed him a bit too much. Lately I've kind of wished for part of the old Jordan back."

"Which part?" Sharon said now very interested. 

"Lately I've been thinking that I'm ready, to you know, be with him. But he hasn't mentioned or tried anything since we got back together. I almost feel like he's scared to because of the way I reacted before but things are different now, I trust him." 

"Well have you mentioned this to him?" 

"No, I mean I've hinted around a little but he never really seems to get it." 

"You should just tell him you're ready. You already know he is…" 

"Maybe I will tonight…" 

The door opened suddenly and Jordan walked back inside of the house with Brian not trailing far behind. "Hey good news, I ran into Brian and he owns the movies that I was actually going to rent." Brian smiled and held the movies up a little as if to show proof of what Jordan just explained. 

_Angela V/O: Well this night should be very interesting. _


	4. Chapter 4

Angela rested comfortably against Jordan on one side of the couch

Angela rested comfortably against Jordan on one side of the couch. The two snuggled close together both with their eyes glued to the TV. Brian sat awkwardly on the other side mainly with his eyes on Jordan and Angela instead of the movie. Rayanne, Ricky and Sharon sat closely on the floor jumping in unison each time the killer showed on the screen suddenly.

"We're getting low on popcorn, is there anymore in the kitchen?" Ricky turned and asked Angela.

"Yeah sure, I'll get it."

Ricky smiled. "Thanks."

Jordan watched her get up from her seat but then quickly decided to follow her into the kitchen. When he got there her back was turned to him so he stood behind her quiet waiting for her to notice. She finally turned around and screamed at the sight of him.

"Sorry…did I scare you?" He asked moving closer to her until she had no other choice but to lean against the island counter.

"No, I mean yeah, but I just thought you were someone else."

"You mean, like the killer?"

"Let's just say I was happy to see that it was you when I turned around." Angela pulled his face down to hers, she was waiting all night to do this and she finally had him alone. Her lips met his and his tongue quickly found its way into her mouth. A small moan escaped from her driving him a little over the edge, his hands suddenly on her hips lifting her body up so that she was now sitting on the counter with Jordan pressed against her.

The swing door to the kitchen suddenly flew open. Sharon quickly took a step back and apologized when she realized what she had interrupted.

"Guys I'm so sorry, please continue, I'm leaving now." Sharon quickly backed out of the kitchen but bumped into Brian in the process.

"Geez Brian why are standing there?"

"I was going into the kitchen…why are you walking backwards?"

"We can't go in there right now, let's just go back and watch the movie. Trust me they need some time alone."

Brian looked back at the door once more before finally following Sharon back into the living room.

Jordan tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "So I just realized something earlier today…"

"What?"

"It's been like…" His eyes closed slightly and he looked down before continuing. "Like months since…you know."

"Months since what?"

He smiled. "It's like I'm a virgin again."

Angela laughed now finally realizing what he had meant. Jordan had gone over two months without sex or even mentioning it to her for that matter, at least until just now.

"I don't like mean anything by mentioning it, it's just weird, you know?"

"Yeah I know." She waited before saying what she really wanted to. "But maybe you should."

"I should what?"

"Mention it. It's like before when we were together, it was like all you talked about…"

"I know and I'm sorry about that, it was just at the time I didn't realize how…"

"Jordan that's not what I meant. It's just now that I feel ready, you don't seem to be interested as much anymore."

"Hold on…are you trying to tell me that you're ready, like as in tonight?"

Angela began to answer him but before anything was said the house suddenly went dark and the thundering sounds outside grew louder.

"I guess this storm is going to be worse then we thought…" She said stating the obvious.

"Yeah…" He whispered while his arms encircled around her waist and his lips found her neck. "And this night is turning out to be a whole lot better then I expected." She smiled but was unable to respond due to her mouth being covered so quickly by his.

Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and they knew that everyone was now surrounding them. "Are you guys okay; it's like completely dark everywhere in this house." Sharon quickly explained. "We have to find some candles and a flashlight." She explained rummaging through the drawer in the kitchen. "Oh good, here it is, still in the same place as when we were kids Angela." She smiled as the light suddenly filled the kitchen and then quickly turned the spotlight to Jordan and Angela, only then did the two separate from the kiss they were sharing the entire time.


End file.
